swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Eta-2 Actis Interceptor
Designed to take advantage of Jedi reflexes and piloting skills, the nimble Eta-2 Actis Interceptor is the foremost Starfighter used by The Jedi during the Clone Wars. Unlike many other Starfighters, the Eta-2 does not boast any shields, relying on the pilot's ability to avoid incoming dangers, rather than protective shielding. Additional Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy A light and fast Starship designed for use during the Clone Wars, the Eta-2 Actis Interceptor is a predecessor to the TIE Fighter and one of the fastest and smallest ships in the Republic fleet. Popularized by The Jedi during the waning days of the Clone Wars (And often referred to colloquially as the "Jedi Interceptor"), the Eta-2 is a marvel of compact engineering. Featuring twin S-foils designed to diffuse engine heat and a more impressive armament than other contemporary Starfighters, the Eta-2 is a dangerous, if fragile, Starfighter that helped turn the tide against the onslaught of the Confederacy's Droid Starfighter corps. Capabilities The Eta-2 Actis Interceptor packs a lot of firepower into a very small package. Though stripped of any shielding (And possessing only a very limited amount of hull strength), the Eta-2 is designed to take advantage of the incredible reflexes exhibited by both Jedi as well as expert Pilots. Though the ship is likely to be destroyed by a solid hit, the Eta-2 is fast and maneuverable, allowing it to avoid attacks altogether rather than be able to absorb and deflect incoming damage. Unlike its predecessor (The [[Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor]]) and it's successor (The TIE Fighter), the Eta-2 features a complement of Ion Cannons that allows it to disable foes in combat, adding to the versatility of the ship. Though not as heavily armed as other fighters active during the Clone Wars, the Eta-2 uses its speed and maneuverability to slip past enemy lines and deliver a concentrated attack on both Starfighters as well as small transports and frigates. A limited number of Eta-2 Interceptors were outfitted with Concussion Missiles during the Clone Wars. Though such a modification was usually made only for special missions, some Jedi and other Pilots found the increased armament to be a boon when fighting against Droid enemies (Since there was no concern for taking lives). Such a modification was rare, and usually required the removal of the Ion Cannons to compensate for the Concussion Missile Launcher and it's payload (Usually only four missiles). Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Statistics (CL 11) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +18; Senses: Perception +12 Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 22; +3 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 70; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 32 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 6 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1500 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +14 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannons +14 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Pilot), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]]' Bonus' (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +10; Grapple: +32 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Ion Cannons) Abilities Strength: 34, Dexterity: 26, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +18, Mechanics +12 (+13*), Perception +12, Pilot +18, Use Computer +12 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 1 plus Astromech Droid (Ace Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 60 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days (1 Week with Booster Ring); Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 1 (With Booster Ring), 10-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: 290,000 (140,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +14 (+9 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Ion Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +14 (+9 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 (Ion) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters